The Flow of a Phantom
by TunaForDesert
Summary: "Stop being unreasonable, Aomine-kun." "I hate life, Satsuki. Why can't I get away from it?" "We'll both live for Tetsu-kun. Let's make up our lost time." "Coming back to Japan was not worth this." "I broke up with Kurokocchii." "-Tetsuya…" A/N: Overload angst. Chara death. AoKuro KuroMomo KagaKuro KiKuro AkaKuro


Kuroko Tetsuya liked complicated things.

Rubik's Cubes, Sudoku, poems, drama. He liked those sorts of things, puzzles, that is. Whenever he saw anything challenging, something always compelled him to solve it. Because seeing it in such a state, unfinished when he could provide the answer, it always causes him to be perturbed.

Kuroko liked puzzles because of the sense of accomplishment when it's resolved. The sense of satisfaction and victory, no matter how small, could brighten up his day even if it was a small margin.

Things like feelings and emotions also intrigued him. It would put him in a calm state of mind because they reminded him that he was also human, just like the rest of the Earth's largest inhabitants. Life. It was a strange concept that no person could fully define, but that did not prevent Kuroko from being fascinated by people and even novels. There were times when the characters would be so down to Earth, so normal, yet he liked them to the point that he would even reread outdated novels.

Oh how captivated he was, from the authors' manipulation with words, to the characters, and even the setting of the story. It wasn't exactly how well written or developed the novel was, though it did play a slight part, but how they were able to create a world from just their own thoughts. _That _was what had fascinated him to no end.

The drive to repent, the will to change, and the determination to make difficult decisions, they all captivated him.

Feelings and emotions, after all, were just a part of what made him human.

So why should he be overly-concerned when the best thing to do to make everyone's life easier was to go with the flow?

After all, he was just a human.

XXX

_**-Teiko, second year-**_

"It hurts, you know? Knowing your love will go unrequited for the rest of eternity."

"There is no eternity for humans, Aomine-kun."

"Humans, huh?"

Maybe he was just trying to mend a broken heart when it was not his place to do so. Was he wrong? He was only trying to help a friend, so was he wrong? What about his position as the love interest?

Nevertheless, Kuroko Tetsuya went with the flow because it was easier to do so. Nothing mattered, never when Aomine Daiki was involved. Normal things never worked for them. Friendship was a stronger bond than love could be. People could spout all kinds of lines about love in songs, but they forgot that friendship and camaraderie was what made humans the kind of beings they were today.

"I wonder if things will be alright, after all of this."

The popsicle helped with the dull heat. It cooled down their bodies even though it was already sunset. Practice had ended earlier than usual because Akashi-kun had business to attend to.

"It will be."

He spewed out with such conviction that he could barely believe it himself. Was he being a hypocrite? Then again, what was wrong in being one if it makes everyone's life easier? It was a part of human's nature.

"Nothing will change between us, Aomine-kun."

"Easy for you to say."

It was easy for him to say but hard for him to be certain of. He wanted to believe, and he could, if he really tried, but things such as feelings were such a fickle thing. There were always voices that would whisper questions that would cause doubt about everyone and everything. But it was, once again, just a part of human's nature.

"Are you going to push me away?"

"What are you talking about, Aomine-kun? I'd never be able to do that. You are important. You are what made me the person I am today."

"Ah, dammit, Tetsu. Stop saying such embarrassing things when you just rejected a guy's confession. Have mercy once in a while, will you?"

"Aomine-kun is just overly-sensitive today."

"What do you expect?"

His house was getting closer. It was just a few blocks away. Their popsicles had already completely melted in their mouths.

"I wonder, what will I feel when you're together someone else? Will I punch the guy? Will I cry? Will I run away from reality and keep hoping that someday you will change your mind?"

Feelings, such prickly things they were. It made even Aomine Daiki stop and think of them.

"It will depend on the kind of person I will date."

"Will it be okay to ask you to stay single until I get a chance?"

"Stop being unreasonable, Aomine-kun."

"I love you."

Providing an answer was as just as hard as the first time. Was it okay to go with the flow? No, it was not. Not this time. He would hurt Aomine-kun more if he did.

"I . . . love you too, as a friend."

"Ah, I still love you. I love you so much. I don't know if these feelings will even go away. What should I do?"

They stopped at the intersection to his neighborhood. Kuroko finally looked up to meet Aomine-kun's dark midnight eyes. The emotions in them seemed to suffocate him.

"Should you be asking me this?"

"You're so cruel. You really are, Tetsu. And I kind of hate you for that."

XXX

Honesty and words, there was no barrier between Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki when it came to those two things. No need to mince with their words. They understood one another, no, they were an extension of each other. They might as well have been born as two different people in one body.

"Hah, Kise would be hysteric if that suddenly happen."

Aomine-kun outright laughed at the thought. Kuroko leaned his back against the other's, biting down his own words. He would not exactly mind if such a miracle occurred.

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki hated a lot of things.<p>

His jaded personality started making itself known when he became unbearably lonely in his own world. Tetsu hated him too. No, not hate. Hate was such a bitter word. Loathed? Probably. He was never one to sit and contemplate why this word was different than the other one when, in essence, it meant pretty much the same. That was how Tetsu worked.

Tetsu was such a cruel and selfish bastard, Aomine established that fact not too long ago. His feelings were killing him from the inside, and yet, all Tetsu did was bite his inner cheek before declaring the world-shattering, ground-breaking answer.

Despite all of that, he could not hate the little guy. He could not bring himself to hurt the other physically because he knew his fingers would tremble in desperation, longing for Tetsu's touch before pulling him close like the world or past mattered.

It was such an unkind reality he was living in.

"Dai-chan, life isn't fair, so man up and live with it."

Why did Satsuki say those words? It was another thing that was pushing him towards the border of insanity. No, he was already that point, on the verge to suicide. Ah, pills, he had thought it was worth it. Basketball was boring him to death. There were no Tetsu around. How could he live when two important factors in his life were gone? What else was worth living for?

"I hate life, Satsuki. Why can't I get away from it?"

Satsuki started sobbing quietly, but her eyes burned with a distinguished flame that reminded Aomine of himself that had been buried under near the back of his mind.

"Daiki, please don't give up, for me, for your parents, for Tetsu-kun."

"He will have Kise."

"Ki-chan is not-"

"Stop, Satsuki. I'm tired."

"I'm living an unkind reality too, Dai-chan. But, I'm not giving up. Life will be bitter to face, but it's still better than giving up halfway."

His cheeks were wet. Tears? Ah, he was crying. It's bitter, life that is. He wanted to get away from all of this. He hated this pain. He hated this longing. He hated this pathetic man he was.

"Will it be better tomorrow?"

Satsuki stopped. Her eyes sad and grieving for the harsh realities they both had to face.

"It'll be better tomorrow." She smiled nonetheless, and Aomine had never loved his pseudo sister as much as he was right now. "We both have to live, if not for anyone, then for ourselves."

XXX

"Unkind reality?" Imayoshi tilted his head to left side, looking genuinely confused before he smiled, which made both Aomine and Satsuki question if it was genuine.

"They're for weak people."

"What if there was nothing worth living for?" Aomine realized, with choked painful gasp, that Satsuki was asking this question for both of them.

Imayoshi moved to lean to them. And to their surprise, he patted their heads, like an older brother that they both never had.

"What's wrong with waiting for an opportunity? After all, we have so much time ahead of us. It'll be such a waste to throw it away."

XXX

"I hate Kagami Taiga."

Satsuki laughed, her eyes twinkled with the glint that Aomine just realized he had missed so much.

"Oh Dai-chan, you need a better word to express your gratitude."

"Tetsu is probably with him right now."

The lovely girl he adored grinned, looking much like her younger messier self that Aomine loved to tease until she cried.

"We'll both live for Tetsu-kun. Let's make up our lost time."

"Do you think he still love popsicles?"

* * *

><p>Kagami Taiga lived in simplicity.<p>

Or so people thought.

He had been hurt once. He had lost a lot of things. His mother, his surrogate brother, he had lost them before. He had been lonely once. Japan was a place he hated because it reminded him of his mother. It reminded him of things he knew he would never be able to get back.

Kuroko Tetsuya brought a change to that black and white world.

He fell in love.

Ah, if only it was as beautiful as people made it to be.

It only brought more painful feelings. More tears. More anger. More sadness.

One-sided love could kill, someone from his class once said, holding a science magazine in her hand.

"It wasn't worth it, was it?"

Kise Ryouta hummed, spinning a basketball on his finger.

"We are such idiots, aren't we?" The blond stated in reply with a lonely smile.

Kagami looked at the sky, numb to the world around him.

"I mean, I know Kurokocchii doesn't love me," he paused in his sentence to laugh, "But, I still went out of my way to ask him out. I can't believe that I did not figure out until months passed that he went out with me without having a single iota of love for me."

Everyone, who was aware of the two's current status, was also aware of a single fact.

Kuroko Tetsuya did not have any romantic feelings towards the gorgeous and loaded Kise Ryouta.

And yet, Kise continued to shower his lover with unconditional love and devotion, acting as if everything was completely perfect, as if they were mutually and happily in love.

And at some point, they may have believed it themselves too.

"This is not worth it, really." Kagami dropped his head. "This is not worth the pain. Coming back to Japan was not worth this."

Kise rolled his golden eyes, "Stop whining, Kagamicchii. Aominecchii had it harder than you did. But look, he's perfectly healthy right now, isn't he?"

"The idiot nearly killed himself," Kagami scoffed. "I don't know if I should follow his-"

The blasted pain on his right cheek left him dizzy a few seconds later from great amount of force behind Kise's punch. He lay on his side, gasping for air even though it hurt more to do so.

"Don't you dare," Kise said poisonously. "I nearly lost a friend. I would not have another idiot trying to kill himself when I could prevent it! Kurokocchii will be sad! He'll feel guilty, and who knows, he might take his own life out of that guilt too!"

The silence at the public court was painful. Kagami started laughing through his bloodied mouth, long and hoarse.

"What have we become?"

XXX

"I broke up with Kurokocchii."

Aomine and Kagami stared at the blond, lackluster.

"Well, I guess this calls for another drinking night." Kagami shrugged as uncaringly as he could.

Kise sighed and dropped his head to the fast-food's restaurant's table.

"Whatever happened to make you take the initiative?" Aomine asked as he munched on a burger.

Kise groaned, "It's just a matter of time, you know. And, I caught him with Akashicchii's tongue down his throat."

Aomine scoffed, "Kuroko Tetsuya does not have feelings for anybody. Period."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Kise Ryouta was afraid of many things.<p>

He craved attention and love. He lived off them. Luckily for him, he never ran out of those. His sisters were always under the spotlight, and naturally, he would also be pulled to stand under the same light. Fans were everywhere. People loved him for his talent.

It quickly became boring.

Sports, he quickly mastered them. Modeling agency and people loved him for his pretty face and great physic. He never faded into the background. He was the center of attention wherever he went.

It was just his luck that the one person he wanted attention the most from was the person that could ignore him without even trying to.

"Kurokocchii smells like vanilla sometimes and other times, like lemon."

"Kise-kun, you're being creepy again."

The blond laughed unabashedly. Was he? But it was natural to know since he touched Kurokocchii every day. The paler teen was the center of his attention.

"I love Kurokocchii."

Ah, stop. This was going nowhere. Pretending was getting tiring. His heart ached more and more every day. When would it be paid off? Never?

"I know, Kise-kun."

Never with the same three words, had Kurokocchii answered. He would pat Kise on the head, touched his arm, but never assured him like a lover would. Of course. There was no need for him to do so. After all, this was just all on Kise's side.

He never asked for a confirmation. He was deathly afraid of the answer, even though he knew. He was afraid he would lose this heat, this warmth. Spending the day lazing around in bed with Kurokocchii, he did not want to lose that.

It's okay that Kurokocchii did not love him. After all, this kind of thing took time (_it had been months_).

He was a pathetic, lying fool. Lying to himself when everyone could see the blinding truth. He was an annoying parasite that would not let go of an unrequited first love, even though it hurt him. all for a chance to play pretend.

Just a little more time, he always told himself as he held Kurokocchii in his arms once again, hiding the ugly feelings under the façade of a happy bumbling in-love fool.

XXX

This was not happening. He knew Kurokocchii did not love him. But, it was not a valid excuse to go and cheat on him with their former-

"_-Tetsuya…"_

-captain!

But Kurokocchii did not evade Akashi's advance. As the red devil danced with velvety words, he eventually kissed Kurokocchii's lips that had once been kissed by Kise with a desperation resembling a starved man. Kurokocchii had his eyes transfixed on Akashi's.

The sight made him sad. No pain. No anger, just… sad.

XXX

Later that night, he was a crying mess in Kagami's apartment.

"I love him so much and yet-"

The alcohol was getting to him. Aomine and Kagami were still fairly sober, observing yet another brokenhearted person that was not them.

* * *

><p>Ah, being selfish and hypocrite was so tiring.<p>

It would be all too easy to end it. His school's rooftop was perfect. The death will be quick and painless.

Going with the flow?

Look at where his decision had led Kise-kun to.

Yes. It's better to end everything. He was tired. He wanted to rest.

Kuroko Tetsuya jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Editor's Note-EN (Sei):**

""Ki-chan is not-"

/stare/

"Ki-chan is not-" (That's right, it's because he's with Akashi.)

/continues editing/

Kise groaned, "It's just a matter of time, you know. And, I caught him with Akashicchii's tongue down his throat." (HAH! So I was eventually right.)

/continues editing/

Kuroko Tetsuya jumped. (Oh, he died… darn)

* * *

><p>黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi<p>

Edited version © AokazuSei

Title © Kiwi


End file.
